Naboo Royal Security Forces
Divisions *Captian of the Guard The head of all RSF he is also the Queen's Cheif Protector and Security Advisor and sit at the Queens side on the Royal Advisory Concil he it the supreme miltary officer for the Kingdom of Naboo itself. All division answer to him. *'Handmaiden': The secret service of the security forces, aiding the Monarch (if a queen) in simple duties such as getting dressed to defense duties such as the utmost protection, including hiding her among their own ranks. Along with the Queen, the Handmaidens wielded S-5 Acension Gun ,Royal pistol, non leatheal Gile Weed darts. Handmaidens are known for their fighting skills as well as their stealth and guile. In recent years they have also been educated in politics to aid the Queen if they need to trade places. *'Palace Guard': Highly-trained bodyguards stationed in the Theed Royal Palace who acted as bodyguards to the king or queen, or even the senator. Though few in number, the Palace Guards were the backbone of the Security Forces. They wore sleek, combat helmets and red blast-dampening vests and carried S-5 heavy blaster pistols. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms. *'Queen's Honor Guard': A group of pilots who escorted the monarch when away from Naboo. *'Security Officer': The top leaders of the Security Forces, these men and women were loyal yet mostly unfamiliar to true danger. They were the paid officers who worked under the captain of Security. Roughly 1,000 in number prior to the Clone Wars, they led the part-time and volunteer soldiers. They often were armed with compact, royal sporting blaster pistols and were protected by leather jerkins over a blue officer's coat. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms, with a different distribution of red and blue. *'Security Guard': Naboo's equivalent to a regular infantry and to police officers, who served as patrolmen and sentries in Theed City. They were large in number during the Battle of Naboo and fired S-5 heavy blaster pistols and the powerpacked CR-2 blaster pistols. They wore flexible armor plates over a dull yellow jumpsuit. During the reign of Queen Apailana, they wore leather vests over red jumpsuits, blending them with the Palace Guards. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms. *'Fighter Pilot': Skilled space pilots operating in and around the Naboo system. This corps included the famed Bravo Squadron and fought in N-1 starfighters. They wore long orange overcoats for warmth in space and flying helmets with visors. After the Battle of Naboo, they wore darker uniforms, and a new type of helmet. RSF Chain of Command *''' Captian of the Royal Guard, Director of RSF: Jake Marz''' *'Commander of Ground Forces' *'Commander of Naboo Intel' *'Commanderf Maritime Navy (NMN): ' *'Commander Royal Air Corp (NRSC)/(NRAAF): ' *'Planetary Police CORPS (NPPC)' 'Royal Starfighter Corps' Getting their notarity during the Battle of Naboo during the defate of the Trade Federation Naboo has spent a great deal of time and money trianing their pilots to be amoung the best (if not the best) in the galaxy. Their primary role is planetary defense and peacekeeping in the system often patroling the the surrounding moons and planets in the system. In 13 ABY Captain Lukas Pirto reorgainzed the Corps, they were divided up into four main squads to full fill specific functions: Phantom Squad-The best squadron in the the Corps they are taken from the cream of the crop of RSF cadets, they can be seen doing everything from combat and patrol duties to persoal royal escouts for the Queen and various poltical and royal members. Establishes under Lukas Pirito it also been home to TEC test pilots. They are a multirole fighter group. Memember of the Honor Guard is picked from this group. Knight Squad-Organized under Lucas Pirtio as the defense corps for the planet. Thea good portion of RSF pilots are meembers of the Knight Squad. Wraith Squad-Designed by former RSF Captain Lucas Pirto to be system wide police force of the Naboo system they are often patrolling other planets and moons and are the only RSF squad to have facilites on Tisa and Strom permantly. This and Knight Squad are the largest two sqads in RSF miltary. Drake Squad-'Search and rescue Sqaud for RSF and the smallest of the RSF Squads based in Keren their primary roll is to aid in space search and rescue as well as recovery. Royal Maritime Navy The Maritime navy hails back to the discovery of the Gungans by the Naboo colonists, and the ensuing maritime arms race. On Naboo, the seas, oceans, and rivers have been a particularly important tactically, due to the planet's hollow core. A strong maritime navy has been a long Naboo tradition, especially the submarine vessels. Gungan-designed submarine vessels known as bongos are currently the fastest underwater submarine, although their being defenseless relegates them to a much lower importance in any combat operation. The Al’tec-class Aerofighter Carrier The Em’blar-class Escort Aerofighter Carrier The Ben’lath-class Cruiser The Tendall-class Destroyer The Hen’lap-class Frigate The Per’tan-class Patrol Boats The Bongo-class Submarine vessel The Jer’tal-class Tactical Submarine vessel And the Boomer-class Ballistic Submarine vessel Royal Aerial Air Force/Royal SpaceCorps The skies have almost always been a tactical priority, and despite the fact that most battles are decided in space, not the atmosphere, Naboo has a force of ships designed to operate in an atmosphere. As such, they are superior to most starfighters when battling in an atmospheric setting. The current types of ships used by the Royal Air Corps include: Aerofighters *Denari-class Superiority Aerofighter *Tin'kan-class Bomber Aerofighter *Al'kesh-class Heavy Attack Aerofighter Starfighters * N-1T Advanced Starfighter * NB-1T Advanced Royal Bomber *N-1 Mark II Naboo Mirage class Midship Class *Corellian Support Frigate * Corellian Gunship * Corellian Corvette Capital Class 'RSF Ground Forces 'Naboo Intel' Category:Military Groups